


The One For Bicrim With the Fuckurtina

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fuckurt Week, M/M, Multi, OT4, Post-Breakup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike and Tina break up, Tina eats ice cream, and then buys a train ticket. Takes place during Threeboys' Golden Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For Bicrim With the Fuckurtina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicrim/gifts).



> For Fuckurt Week Day 6: Fuckurt + One.
> 
> Some percentage of this story is SOTB canon. We'll let you decide what percentage.
> 
> Written for our dearest Bicrim. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Not a new work. We're migrating the AUs away from the SOTB series and into their own, so we can get the odd tags and pairings off the SOTB series tags!

Tina’s roommate is properly sympathetic and even goes to get ice cream and finds _Quantum Leap_ on Netflix, sitting through three episodes before going to bed. Tina watches six, finishes both pints of ice cream, and buys a train ticket for New York, which means she hauls herself out of bed on three hours of sleep. Two venti coffees later, she’s on the 8:15 train to New York, trying to convince herself to read or watch a movie. Instead, she stares out the window for four hours. 

When Tina gets to Penn Station, she realizes that her entire plan was based on the idea that Kurt and Noah would be home, but she hasn’t called them at all. Tina sniffles a little and pulls out her phone, pressing on Kurt’s name. 

The phone rings three times before Kurt answers. “Tina?”

“Mike and I broke up,” Tina blurts out, then bursts into tears. 

“Oh, Tina,” Kurt murmurs sympathetically. “Are you—is your roommate around at least?”

“I’m at Penn Station,” Tina says through her sobbing. 

“Oh.” Kurt sounds surprised, which Tina should have expected. “Well, Finn’s here,” Kurt says slowly, “but come on up here. You remember which train?”

“The 2,” Tina says. “72nd St.”

“Yes. We’ll see you in a few minutes, then.”

“Okay. Thanks, Kurt.” Tina ends the call and heads towards the MTA, not having to wait too long before she’s heading north to the Upper West Side. She takes a moment to appreciate that she is in New York; she loves Boston, but she loves New York, too. 

The walk from the station to Kurt and Noah’s apartment isn’t too long, and she slips in as one of their neighbors leaves, going up to knock on the door. 

“Hey, Tina,” Noah says as he opens the door, pulling her into a quick hug before passing her to Kurt, who similarly hugs her and then nudges her towards Finn. Finn envelops her in a bear hug and kisses the top of her head.

“How’re you holding up?” Finn asks after he releases her. 

“I’m sorry,” Tina says. “I didn’t think—I just needed to get away. From Boston.” She sniffles again. “I bought the train ticket at 2 am.” 

“It’s fine,” Noah says reassuringly. “At least all you bought was a train ticket.” 

“I guess that’s true,” Tina says, almost giggling. 

“There are way worse things you can do when you’re upset,” Finn says, almost philosophically. “Like cheerleaders or a couple of bottles of tequila.”

“I don’t think we have any cheerleaders at Wellesley,” Tina says, and then she feels her eyes filling up again. “I don’t _want_ to keep crying.” 

“C’mon, sit down,” Noah says, and Kurt pulls her onto the futon between he and Finn. Noah sits down on top of Finn’s lap, then Finn puts his arm across the back of the futon, pulling Kurt closer and nearly squishing Tina between his body and Kurt’s.

“Is that better?” Finn asks.

Tina nods. “I’m still sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your weekend.”

“It’s okay, I promise,” Kurt says. 

“They’re really good to have around after breakups, anyway,” Finn says. “I know they made _me_ feel a lot better after I broke up with Rachel back in senior year.”

Tina giggles. “Have you considered making a business of it?” 

“Probably not,” Noah says. 

“Poor Tina,” Finn says, squishing her a little more. “Do you need take-out?”

“Finn Hudson.” Tina does her best to glare at him. “It’s lunchtime and all I’ve had today is four venti coffees. What do you think?”

“I think we ought to order the lady some take-out,” Noah says. “What kind?”

“Is that new Mediterranean place still open?” Tina asks, then frowns when Noah shakes his head. “Greek?”

“One of the pizza places has gyros,” Kurt offers, and Tina nods. 

“Where’d you fit four venti coffees?” Finn asks. “I didn’t think somebody your size could hold that much coffee.”

“I’ve had six hours since I got up,” Tina explains, shaking her head. 

“Never doubt someone’s ability to drink coffee, darling,” Noah says, tipping his head back against Finn and closing his eyes briefly before opening them and grinning at Finn. “You’d be surprised at how much coffee people can put away.” He reaches across Tina, clearly aiming for Kurt’s thigh, but his hand lands on Tina’s instead, squeezing, and Tina giggles. 

“Missed, baby,” Kurt says, looking up from ordering the food with a little smirk. 

“What?” Noah looks up and shakes his head, frowning at Kurt. 

“Wrong leg,” Finn explains. “Unless you were trying to grope Tina, in which case, right leg.”

“Oh, sorry,” Noah says, picking up his hand. “You’d think I’d notice that—” he looks down and laughs. “Okay, so you’re wearing similar enough fabric, anyway.”

“You could put your hand back down,” Tina says teasingly.

“Never have I ever,” Finn whispers into Noah’s ear, just loud enough for Tina to hear him. 

“You should,” Kurt says, looking up and putting his phone down. “Tina can go back to Boston and tell everyone about her wild, wild weekend.”

“I already do that even without the groping,” Tina says, matching Kurt’s grin. 

“Okay, okay,” Noah says, smirking as he drops his hand back down. “Your turn, Finn.” 

“Oh, do I have to grope Tina now?” Finn asks. “I’ve gotta get an arm free if you want me to do that.” He slides his arm from around Kurt’s shoulders to dangle over Tina’s right shoulder. “Do you have a groping preference?”

Tina laughs. “No, not really. Grope away!”

“Seriously?” Finn asks. “You know I’ve got boob access from here, right?”

“You’re probably the only one here who _would_ grope my boob!” Tina says, giggling and feeling a little punchy. 

“Hey! I haven’t groped a boob in like...” Finn pauses for a moment before continuing, “two years or something.”

“It’s not like a bicycle?” Tina asks. “You know, once you learn...” 

“How would I know that?” Finn asks.

“Then I guess you’d better try it and see?” Tina suggests, trying to sound serious. 

“Kurt?” Finn asks. 

“It’s almost like science, Kurt,” Tina argues, and Kurt starts laughing before nodding and waving his hand at Finn to go ahead. 

“Well, if everybody thinks I should,” Finn says, letting his hand dangle lower, caressing the side of Tina’s breast. “I can’t tell if it’s like a bike or not.”

“Well, that’s not much of a grope, either,” Tina says. “Noah’s doing better with my thigh.”

“It’s all the instrument-playing,” Noah says, deadpan. 

“Fine, you guys are all really bossy today,” Finn says. He spreads his fingers, cupping Tina’s breast in his hand with gentle pressure. “Better?”

“A little bit,” Tina concedes. “A girl could almost get used to this, you know.” 

“I’m not sure _we_ could,” Noah says, grinning at her. 

“Kurt, you should try groping a Tina-boob,” Finn suggests. “It’s for _science_.”

“In my case it would be more like _learning_ to ride a bike,” Kurt points out, but he does lift one hand tentatively. “Though I suppose I am feeling almost left out, here.”

“Scientific progress, Kurt,” Tina says. “This could be an, uh. Important breakthrough.” 

Noah laughs. “It’s definitely something.” 

Kurt shakes his head ruefully. “Fine, fine.” He slowly puts his hand very lightly on top of Tina’s other breast. 

“That’s not enough groping. She already complained about that once,” Finn says. “Here, you’ve gotta do it like this.” He moves his hand away from Tina’s breast and puts it over Kurt’s hand, spreading Kurt’s fingers and pressing down slightly. “Like that.”

“Kurt’s a fast learner,” Tina says, and she lets out a small sigh. She knows it’s a very strange thing going on, but she feels happier than she has in nearly twenty-fours, for sure, and maybe longer. 

“Why thank you, sweetheart,” Kurt says, dropping his voice like he did for the funk number sophomore year. 

“Oh, see, you’ve been added to the group,” Noah says with a laugh and a squeeze of his hand. 

“Move it a little,” Finn says to Kurt. “Like this.” He guides Kurt’s hand around the curve of Tina’s breast. “Try this, too. Watch.”

“Are you _trying_ to seduce me?” Tina asks as Finn brushes his thumb over her nipple, followed by Kurt copying the action. 

“Hey, you wanted groped, we’re giving you groping,” Finn counters. “Do you want less groping?”

“Not really,” Tina admits. 

“Oh no, you guys,” Finn says in pretend dismay. “We’re objectifying Tina!”

“How will you ever forgive us?” Noah jokes. 

“Is there any way we can ameliorate our objectification, do you think?” Kurt says to Finn, still moving his hand very slowly on Tina’s breast. 

“We’ve already got four people on this futon. I don’t think there’s room for Amelia, too,” Finn responds. 

Tina makes an exaggerated pout. “You mean I’m not your only girl? Some Amelia person got here first?”

“Of course not,” Kurt reassures her almost indignantly, and he’s starting to laugh when he leans forward and kisses her. It’s not a deep, lingering kiss, but it’s not a little peck, either, and Tina isn’t sure how to respond. Noah’s hand squeezes her again, and she almost thinks it moves upward, as Noah pulls Finn down into a kiss. Finn’s hand slides off Kurt’s and over to Tina’s other breast, squeezing gently and then running his thumb across that nipple. 

“Well, this is an unexpected turn,” Tina says, trying not to squirm into their hands more. 

“Maybe you should kiss her again, blue eyes,” Noah says, but he’s looking at Finn. 

“For science,” Finn says in agreement.

Kurt looks at the two of them oddly, but he does lean in to kiss her again. She feels Finn’s lips pressing against the nape of her neck in little kisses, as Kurt actually kisses her harder, his lips parting, and Tina definitely feels Noah’s hand creep higher, high enough that she moves her legs slightly farther apart as she kisses Kurt back. Tina isn’t exactly sure what is going to happen, but for the moment, she just feels good, so she’s definitely fine with continuing. 

“Yeah, that’s...kind of hot,” Noah says, sounding surprised. 

“Yeah, it’s hot ‘cause it’s kind of weird,” Finn says in agreement, his lips still against the back of Tina’s neck. 

Kurt apparently takes that as encouragement, still kissing her and his hand groping her more firmly as his thumb brushes against her nipple just like Finn demonstrated. On her other breast, Finn’s fingertips encircle her nipple through her shirt, gently tweaking at it until it hardens and then giving it a little upward pull. Tina leans back against Finn, her legs opening further, and Noah’s hand rests on the uppermost curve of her thigh.

“Maybe we should take her shirt off,” Noah suggests. “If you want to, Tina.” 

Tina nods as much as she can while still kissing Kurt, and then he pulls back, still looking a little surprised. His fingers keep moving on her breast, and when she shifts her weight, he presses back even harder than before. Noah slides off Finn’s lap, sitting on the opposite side of him, and he slowly drags his hand over Tina as he moves. Finn’s hands both slip down to Tina’s hips, then he works them underneath the edge of her shirt, pulling it upward slowly until he finally brings it over her head. 

“You ok?” Finn asks, though it’s unclear if he’s asking Tina or Kurt or both of them.

Tina nods anyway, watching Kurt do the same, Noah watching both of them from Finn’s side. She wonders if she should take her bra off, but stops and waits, because she really doesn’t know what is next. Kurt glances at Finn almost questioningly, and Finn nods in response, taking Tina by the hips and pulling her up so she’s sitting on Finn’s lap with her legs spread on either side of Finn’s legs.

“This is ok?” Finn asks near her ear. “If you want us to stop, it’s cool. We will.”

“It’s good,” Tina says, nodding. 

“Is there anything you want us to do? Or not do, I guess?”

Tina giggles after a few seconds. “Nothing that needs a safe word, I think.” 

Noah laughs immediately. “Good clarification.” 

Finn reaches for Kurt, putting his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss right next to Tina’s head. Tina watches them, fascinated and definitely turned on, then catches Noah’s eye when he grins at her knowingly. 

“So I’m the only one who’s losing any clothes?” Tina asks after a moment. 

As Finn slowly pulls away from Kurt, he asks, “Do you want us to lose our clothes?”

Tina shrugs uncertainly, because she’s not sure if there’s a right or wrong answer. “It’s probably only fair,” Noah says from beside Finn.

“True,” Kurt says thoughtfully. 

“Ok,” Finn says agreeably, leaning Tina forward so he can pull his shirt off and drop it to the floor. He resettles Tina against his chest. “It’s good that it’s always warm in here.”

“No, it’s always warm in here because there’s usually some loss of clothing,” Noah says. “And because K’s a lizard.” 

“Both of those are true,” Kurt agrees, pulling off his sweater and then his undershirt. 

“It is comfortable,” Tina says. She shifts her weight slightly, realizing with her movement that Finn is hard, and she slowly moves again, more deliberately. Finn groans and grabs Tina by the hips again, holding her still, but also pulling her back against him a little more firmly. 

Kurt still looks shocked, and Tina assumes he’ll continue to, but he starts kissing her again, and after a few more seconds, his hand grabs her breast again, squeezing harder than before, and Noah’s hand lands on the opposite leg as previously. Tina pushes back with her hips at the same time that she opens her lips and slides her tongue along Kurt’s, which makes him give a surprise squeak. He pinches her nipple, then puts his hand over it like a strange apology, and Tina shakes her head just barely. 

“Don’t worry, bossofme,” Finn says. “I think she liked it.” Kurt’s hand stills, almost disbelievingly, and then he pinches a second time. Tina nods and tries to wiggle against Finn as much as she can with his hands on her hips. Finn lets go of the hip closer to Noah, moving his hand away, and Noah lets out a pleased whimper, Finn getting even harder underneath Tina. 

Kurt pulls away and looks at Tina curiously. “Will you take your bra off?” Tina nods and quickly does so, tossing her bra in the floor as she keeps watching Kurt. 

Noah’s hand is sliding higher on her leg, and he sounds somewhat breathless when he speaks. “Maybe touch ‘em both at the same time, blue eyes. Or—what do you think, Finn?” 

“Mmhmm,” Finn says. His hand moves from Tina’s hip to her thigh, bracing her against him as he slowly rolls his hips. “Yeah, do that.”

Kurt nods, cupping both of her breasts in his hands. “Was Finn right?” Kurt asks her. “About this?” He takes the nipple that he hadn’t pinched before between his fingers and pinches it slowly, and Tina nods. “Both at the same time?” Tina nods again, and Kurt does just that, pinching both nipples and then rolling them under his fingertips. 

Noah lets out a low sound, probably because of whatever Finn is doing, but Tina can still feel him watching her and Kurt. His hand just resting on her thigh, his thumb stroking small circles over the fabric. 

“What else?” Kurt says, his eyes going between Tina’s breasts and Finn. 

“Up to you, bossofme,” Finn says. “How far?”

“As far as it goes,” Kurt says, almost philosophically, his fingers still moving over Tina’s breasts. “Still okay right now.” 

“You could ask her what she likes?” Finn suggests. “Hey, Tina? What do you like?”

Tina giggles. “I already told you, just nothing that needs a safe word. I don’t want to scare you, Kurt.”

“I already asked you to take off your bra,” Kurt points out, his voice a little wry. 

“Undo her pants for me,” Finn says. Finn sounds somewhat amused, but Kurt nods and slowly unfastens Tina’s pants, then returns his hands to Tina’s breasts, almost like they’ve become a safe spot for him. “Now give me your hand.”

“Okay.” Kurt takes a deep breath and holds out his right hand, leaving the other on Tina’s breast. Finn takes Kurt’s hand and puts it flat on Tina’s stomach, Finn’s hand on top of it. He moves his hand and Kurt’s slowly downward to the waistband of Tina’s underwear, pausing before pushing their hands a few inches down the front. 

“You ok, Kurt?” Finn asks. 

Kurt nods slowly and looks at Tina. “Are you?” 

“I’m good,” Tina says, smiling at Kurt. 

“You and Noah have something in common,” Kurt says, almost too casually. 

“I don’t understand you people and your hot wax,” Finn mutters. “How is that a good idea? How?”

“You don’t complain about the results, though,” Noah says. “Anyway, it’s not so bad, is it, Tina?”

Tina giggles and shakes her head. Finn makes a dismissive noise and says, “Yeah, but I don’t think about the waxing part usually.”

“It was just an observation,” Kurt says, and his hand slips just a little lower. “This is going to get strange.” 

“You’re kind of at the last minute point for stopping,” Finn points out.

“I didn’t say I was stopping,” Kurt replies. He looks at Tina again, and when she nods, he moves his hand lower. “Don’t be offended, Tina, but it’s odd to think of you bringing your own lube to the party.”

Tina starts giggling, and as she moves, Kurt’s hand slips closer to her clitoris, and she puts her hand over Kurt’s. “There.”

“Okay.” Kurt moves his fingertips barely, looking at Finn. “Finn, darling, can you take care of her other boob?” He winces. “That still sounds weird.” 

Finn laughs. “Yeah, it does, kinda.” He removes his hand from on top of Kurt’s, though, sliding it back up Tina’s stomach to her breast and gently rolling her nipple between his fingers. “Everybody good now?”

“I’m really good,” Tina answers, still grinning. 

“Yep,” Noah says, and out of the corner of her eye, Tina watches Noah and Finn kissing. 

“This is good?” Kurt asks her, his hand moving slowly, and Tina nods. Kurt is touching her in two places, Finn in one, and Finn’s rocking up against her, still very hard. 

“No complaints, actually.”

“Yeah, can’t blame you,” Noah says, pulling away from Finn just long enough to speak before they start kissing again. 

“I, um.” Kurt looks more uncomfortable than he has the entire time. “Are you—do we need to worry about—” He moves his hand from her breast and waves it in the air. “You know.”

Tina looks at him, confused, for a few seconds before she catches on. “Oh. Birth control? It’s fine. And I’m clean, so, yeah. It’s fine.” 

“Oh, good.” Kurt looks relieved that he didn’t have to ask any further questions, and he puts his hand back down. Finn snickers quietly before continuing to kiss Noah. 

“If you wanted to, you could swap your hand out, up here,” Tina says, and Kurt’s eyes get really wide before his hand slowly slides off her breast. His other hand keeps moving tentatively, and he lowers his head almost cautiously, finally running his tongue just barely over her nipple. 

“Like that?” he asks, then something in his face changes, and he bends down, this time sucking her nipple into mouth. 

“Finn,” Noah says. “Look. That’s fucking hot.” 

“Yeah it is,” Finn agrees breathily. “Tina, you want your pants off?”

“Yes,” Tina says, nodding. “Ohh, damn, Kurt, you’re _good_ at that.”

Kurt pulls off long enough to laugh, then brushes Finn’s hand off Tina’s other breast and takes that nipple into his mouth. Finn’s hand travels down Tina’s side, catching on the waistband of her pants and pushing them down. Tina wiggles, making sure to press back against Finn as she does. Finn groans and pushes her pants down farther until she can kick them off, onto the floor. 

“Hey, blue eyes,” Noah says. “Are you going to fuck her? Or just keep doing that?”

“I might just do both,” Kurt says archly, and Tina giggles over the sound of Noah’s laughter. 

“At the same time?” Finn asks. 

Kurt looks up at Finn. “I have no idea,” he admits. 

“Maybe just one at a time for beginners,” Finn suggests. “Besides, you’ve got a bunch of extra hands to direct if you need them.”

Kurt starts to laugh, his head against Tina’s shoulder and his breath warm against her breast. “I don’t think I’ll get past beginner,” Kurt admits. 

Tina moves her hands and puts them on Kurt’s waist. “Can I?”

Kurt nods, his laughter dying out, and Tina slowly unfastens his pants, pulling the zipper down before hooking her fingers under the waistband of his underwear and starting to tug. 

“Hey, Tina?” Noah says. “Am I not too far off base that you wouldn’t mind Finn getting in on it, too?” 

“ _That’s_ when we’ll need lube, Kurt,” Tina points out, Kurt’s pants and underwear now below his knees. “And no, Noah, you aren’t off base.” 

“We should lay out the futon,” Finn suggests. “Otherwise I don’t think we can do what you guys seem to think we’re all doing.”

“Like you’re going to be the one to object?” Noah says to Finn. “But yeah, probably.”

“Kurt, you should, uh. Make sure Tina doesn’t fall over,” Finn says. “I’ll fix the futon.”

“Was that a danger?” Kurt asks Tina, offering her a hand and standing up. 

“Maybe,” Tina says, letting Kurt pull her up as Noah stands as well. 

Kurt steps out of his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side, and Noah takes off his jeans and underwear while Finn fixes the futon. Finn turns around after the futon is laid out, and he starts laughing.

“I missed the get naked memo!” he says.

“Better catch up, darling,” Kurt says, smirking at Finn. Finn nods and immediately unfastens his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down and then stepping out of them. 

“Good?” Finn asks Kurt. 

“Yes,” Kurt says, sitting back down on the edge of the futon. 

“Not the first time at the rodeo, so to speak?” Noah asks Tina, picking up a bottle of lube, and Tina laughs as she shakes her head. 

“Not even my first more-than-two,” Tina points out, lying down on the futon and then rolling onto her side. Finn lies down behind her, Noah behind him, and Kurt stretches out before rolling towards Tina and taking her breast into his mouth again. Finn presses against her back, his cock against her butt.

“He’s pretty awesome at that, huh?” Finn says into Tina’s ear. He runs his hand down her side and hip, then down her stomach, before sliding his hand between her legs, over her labia, and running his now-moistened fingers over her clitoris. 

“Yeah,” Tina says, nodding. “He really is.”

“Yeah, I like it when he does that to me, too,” Finn says. He sighs happily and rocks his body against Tina’s. “He’s so fucking gorgeous.”

“Yeah, you’re all pretty hot,” Noah says. 

“Yeah, you too,” Finn says. “Fuck, baby, that’s good.” 

Kurt moves his mouth to Tina’s other breast, his hand rubbing and pinching at the still-wet nipple, and Tina pushes against Finn’s hand. Finn rubs his fingers over her clitoris in little circles. Tina whimpers a little and puts one hand on the back of Kurt’s head, trying not to push too hard as she rocks against Finn. “Ohhh,” Tina says, exhaling, and she shakes a little with the orgasm building before it spills over and she moans a little as she stops moving. 

Kurt pulls back, looking worried. “Are you okay?” 

Finn laughs softly. “You made her come, bossofme. She’s ok.”

“Oh.” Kurt blinks, then grins almost ruefully. “Well, good then.”

Noah chuckles. “Yeah, I bet she thinks so.” 

Kurt leans in and kisses her again, his thumb barely brushing against her nipple, and Tina pushes back against Finn. Finn’s fingers move very gently from her clitoris, between her legs again, and he laughs softly. 

“You made her so wet, bossofme.” Finn slides his hand back across Tina’s hip, around the curve of her butt and between her cheeks, slipping the wet tip of one finger inside her. “Is this ok?” Finn whispers in her ear.

Tina nods, and she lets her hand run down Kurt’s side, resting it on his hip. Kurt puts his hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers. Finn’s finger moves deeper, and he starts kissing her ear. Tina pushes back against Finn’s finger and squeezes Kurt’s hand. 

“Hey, blue eyes,” Noah says softly. “Roll onto your back, okay?” 

Kurt nods and rolls onto his back, pulling Tina with him, and Tina pushes down a little against his cock. Finn withdraws his hand for a moment, and when his finger returns, it’s slicker and pushing in deeper. He rises up on his knees, encouraging Tina to straddle Kurt, and kissing her neck and shoulders.

“You should ride him,” Finn say softly. “We’re right here. We’ll take care of you.”

“Okay,” Tina says, nodding, and she moves again, grinning down at Kurt. “I’m going to do my best to rock your world,” she says to him, and he grins back at her. 

“If any girl could, sweetheart, I’m sure it would be you.” Kurt bites his lower lip when Tina wraps her fingers around his cock, slowly trying to fit them together. 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Finn says, loud enough for all of them to hear. “I remember the first time he was inside me. It felt so good. I never felt anything like that before, but it was so good.” Tina lowers herself onto Kurt, and at the same time, Finn slips a second finger inside her, so gently and carefully. 

“That’s—I—” Kurt looks almost flummoxed once Tina’s lowered herself completely. “It just feels really different.” 

“Yeah,” Noah agrees, moving up close to them and leaning down to kiss Kurt. “Not really the same at all. Okay?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. I’ll get used to it. At least for a little while,” he says, smirking again. 

“You do feel good,” Tina tells him. “Just like Finn said.” 

“I know what I’m talking about,” Finn says. “Nothing’s ever felt that good.” The hand not inside Tina strokes down her back a few times before Finn gently pushes her forward. “Now I’m gonna be inside you, too. Ok?”

“Okay,” Tina says, nodding twice. 

“I’ll go slow,” Finn promises. His cock nudges against her butt, and then he starts to slowly push inside her. Tina takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it and biting on her lip as Finn proceeds. She can tell he’s bigger than Mike, and she wiggles once, gasping a little as Kurt moves with her. Finn braces his arm against the bed, leaning her forward more with his chest against her back, and after a couple of minutes, he groans loudly and moves into her harder. “Oh, fuck, Puck, baby,” Finn murmurs.

“Everyone good?” Kurt asks, sounding a little strained. 

“I am,” Tina answers, almost gasping. 

“Yep,” Noah confirms. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, breathlessly.

Tina lifts herself up from Kurt barely, sliding back down, then giggles. “This is a _lot_ more cocks than I’m used to.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s more, uh.” Kurt frowns. “Vagina? Than we’re used to.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, pushing into her again. “Kurt, not used to—oh fuck—vaginas.”

“No,” Noah agrees. Tina braces herself against the futon as they establish an awkward rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck,” Finn says again, quieter this time, almost like he’s talking to himself. “Fuck, Puck, love you.”

“Finn’s close,” Kurt says to Tina. “So close.” 

“Are you?” Tina asks, and Kurt pauses before nodding. 

“Kurt,” Finn says, sounding desperate now, rocking his hips forward harder and faster. “Oh, Kurt, fuck, love you, love you, love you Kurt, love you Puck, please Kurt, please.”

“What is it?” Tina says softly to Kurt, who shakes his head once. 

“Come for us, darling,” Kurt says almost loudly. “Come for me.” 

Finn shudders behind Tina, thrusting into her hard as he comes, and even as his body rests more heavily against hers, he’s still moving from Noah behind him.

Tina keeps moving, watching Kurt’s face, and he hums for a few moments before his hands grab at her waist and he thrusts up into her almost sharply and comes inside her. Behind Finn, Tina hears Noah groan once, and Tina knows her eyes are probably wide. Tina rocks forward and then back twice before she has her own orgasm, and then she stops moving, still holding herself up on the futon. 

“That was really cool,” Finn mumbles against Tina’s hair. 

Tina giggles. “Yes.” 

“It was... unique,” Kurt says. “But if anyone ever asks—”

“If you can fuck someone straight?” Tina finishes, giggling again. “I should tell them no?”

“Yeah, better tell ‘em no,” Noah agrees, laughing with her. 

“Yeah, definitely cool,” Finn says, “but no.”


End file.
